Secrets to Power: Hoenn Arc
by StallsalotHB
Summary: Meet Eric Whitestar an aspiring 19 year old trainer as he journeys on in the Hoenn region together with a familiar face from Kanto as he finds out that having the power to protect and having the power to revenge aren't compatible. With evil on the rise and laws enforced strictly Eric will need all the help he can get from friends and pokemon both. OC's accepted Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon or Characters involved except my own :3

Chapter 1: Eric Whitestar "The Gardener"

"Yo King! It's time to take care of the plants." I said to my 1st Pokémon King the Cacnea.

Err… Introductions are needed, my name is Eric Whitestar, and my family is indeed the Whitestar household of battling. One of the most prestigious battling houses there are in Hoenn. It's required to go out on a journey at the age of 15. My older sister Laylah and my older brother Aston already did their adventure and now are in Kalos.

Me, however I stayed inside and took care of the house. My Father disapproved but my Mom was happy to have help around the house.

"Cacnea!" King happily said as he ran outside in the garden area.

I met King 3 years ago when I first started growing plants. He showed up and bossed me around showing me how to take care some of the more delicate plants. Thus he earned the nickname King, he doesn't have that king attitude anymore now he sees me as his equal.

"Yo Eric! What are you doing out here?" a young man said.

"Gardening what does it look like?" I said back sarcastically not even turning around for him.

"Pfft. I know I've been gone for a long time but can't you recognize a childhood friend?" the young man said enthusiastically.

I turned around and noticed it was indeed my childhood friend, Luke Stark. Luke is also from a prestigious household such as mine. We were supposed to go on a journey together but he left way before I turned the idea down.

"Luke what are you doing here?" I raised myself up to go shake hands with my friend.

"Well I became the region champ in no time!" he said ecstatically grinning from ear to ear.

"Cacnea!" King said as he jumped on to my shoulder to greet my friend.

"This is King my Cacnea, he's my first Pokémon." I said to Luke, ignoring the pain from King's thorns.

"Well meet my Ace and best friend Leonitus!" Luke energetically, releasing the Pokémon from the pokeball.

Back when we first started Luke was seen always carrying his Growlithe everywhere he went and that Growlithe didn't disobey even if they got in trouble later on. The Pokémon he released however wasn't Growlithe it was a bigger more majestic Pokémon.

"It's called Arcanine haha." Luke said answering my thoughts.

"So little Growlithe evolved huh? Haha" I said to the big dog.

Cacnea's eyes met Arcanine's and instantly was prepared for a battle. No matter who the opponent was King was up for a fight. I saw him sometime get in fights with the Pidgey and Zigzagoon who wanted the plants for food.

Leonitus was delighted in this sense as he hasn't battled since Luke became the Hoenn region champion. In his battle ready stance he tried to intimidate the smaller Pokémon.

"Leonitus. We aren't here to battle," He politely said to his partner while rubbing his head. "We're actually here to get this guy to go on a journey." He said pointing towards me.

"Meh you know I'm not gonna do that adventuring stuff, it's not for me." I said lackadaisical while walking back to tend to the garden.

"Yo Gardener! Do you know that the locals actually call you that?" He said with a more monotone expression.

"Yeah I know. It's kinda cool right?" I said jokingly not knowing I was adding fuel to the fire.

"Eric… Go on a journey or I'll have Leonitus torch this garden." Luke said seriously.

On hearing those words Leonitus let out an intimidating growl. This one had King back down from the nearing battle. They were serious about burning down the garden.

"Luke. To get to the garden you'll have to get past me." I said seriously walking up to confront my friend.

"Finally Serious huh? Leonitus move them out the way." Luke said with a monotone expression on his face.

Leonitus barked excitedly and with a flash he was gone. I looked around for King and when I found him he was on the outside of the garden. I was about to call out for him when I noticed the big dog come at me from behind.

I gritted my teeth and thought to myself. _How could this thing be this fast and this big?_ With one hop I was on the outside with Luke and King. Clearly he had been wanting to demonstrate his power for Leonitus had howled out in great magnitude.

"Luke. Don't do this." I said to him trying to convince him not to burn down the garden.

"Too late. Flamethrower. Burn it all down." Luke said.

I looked over to Arcanine who wasn't doing anything to prepare a flamethrower and noticed that Luke was getting on him to leave.

"Eric. If you want revenge be sure to get all 8 badges and meet me at the League. I won't lose to anyone before you get there. Cya." He said waving goodbye.

Leonitus howled mimicking his partner but saying it directly to King. King nodded looking down trying to hold back his tears. This was the first time he had been afraid to move. Looking for some way to cheer him up I make the first move in going back to the garden.

"King let's go make sure the gard-." I said as I was cut off by a huge screech.

"Hyyyyeeeee!" is screeched again this time it bellowed through the area.

The screech came from above and I only saw a glimpse of the Pokémon before the whole garden was set ablaze. I fell to the ground as I could only watch the garden burn. I was powerless to stop the fire and King was in the same predicament. We needed to get stronger and the only way was collecting all 8 badges. As soon as the fire died down King and I had our resolve we would go on an adventure.

The Whitestar household was huge compared to the other houses in Oakdale. The backyard was the size of a football field and the house as tall as a 3 story building. The front of the house was surrounded by Roselillies. Roselilly, Rose and water lily hybrid, is a plant my mom had discovered on her journey with dad and she liked it so much that she started growing them.

"Mom and Dad. I'm going on a journey. I need to get stronger to protect the things I care about so I'll be away for some time." I said to them both as I entered into the main room.

My mom was the first to move as she came and hugged me while walking away holding back her tears. My dad on the other hand was excited like a 10 year old getting their first Pokémon. I had never seen him this happy since I told him I wasn't going on a journey.

"Well son, I'm all for it. Do you have a Pokémon you want? Do I need to make any preparations?" the 60 year old questioned me tons.

"It's okay, I'm going with King. I'll just get some stuff from my room and head out immediately." I said back reassuring any suspicions he might've had.

My Dad nodded and left. I went upstairs to my room on the 3rd floor which was spacious for 3 people to live in. Wanting to hurry up and journey out I immediately took off the gardening clothes I had on and got into something more comfortable. A long sleeve forest green V-neck, a lighter green t-shirt under it, and gray pants held up by a beige belt. On the V-neck was a black and white pokeball emblem and the Whitestar family crest. I slipped on my black sandals and put on my light green fanny pack I held at the side of my hip which held my accessories such as a toothbrush and toothpaste and any money I had.

The Whitestar family crest was interesting. My father said he got inspired by the idea when he first met his first pokemon. A big solid tree with a star in the middle of it. The tree represents the bond family has and the strength and sturdiness a trainer and his partner pokemon should have. While the star represents a light for others to see. My father is big on the idea of being a lighthouse for others.

I rummaged through my room for King's pokeball that was under some clothes that I tossed. I bought it 3 years ago after I first met King. At the time I was excited to have my first pokemon but I didn't catch him mostly due to the fact that he only came around to help at the garden so I completely tossed the pokeball aside.

"Cacnea! Cac!" King yelled.

I looked out my window to see him and a dozen or so more grass Pokémon trying to replant the backyard. He had many friends and they were more than happy to help him out even though he barely did any of the work putting on his king persona. Another pokemon out there that I noticed was Jester the Tangela.

I met Jester around the same time I met King instead he was more of the shy type. However what really intrigued me was his loyalty to King. Whenever King would fight Jester was there right beside him fighting valiantly. Jester earned his nickname for that switching personality of his and he seemed to like it.

That aside I went downstairs to confirm with my dad that I was leaving. I didn't want to worry mom much more so I just went to straight to dad whom was getting into his battling kimono. He wore a traditional black and white kimono under it. The only difference between his usual and his battling kimono is the trainer belt going across the sash and the color was a cool blue.

"Dad. I'm off. I'll be back once I beat the League." I said to him as I was getting ready to walk out the door.

"Wait! Son! Let's have a battle first. Its customary tradition and plus I don't believe that Cacnea will be a good partner. I'll give you one instead. Who do you want?" He asked.

"King will do perfectly and I'll take you up on that battle." I said to him mocking his last statement.

Dad was old school he believed in handing down pokemon to his kids like a memento. In fact my siblings Aston and Laylah received starters that were bred from his own. Down the hall from the main room was the battle room where we held the customary battle. The customary battle was to show that we the kids were able to understand and correctly battle before we were sent off on the journey.

"King I don't know what kind of pokemon my dad will use so let's stay in top condition." I said to my battle eager Pokémon. I wasn't allowed to look at Aston or Laylah's battle so dad's pokemon were a mystery to me.

King nodded. He had fiery look in his eyes saying that he won't back down from a fight ever again. Luke and Arcanine made a mistake firing us up like this, nothing will stand in our way for our revenge.

"Good you didn't run. Hehe now as always I will use this Pokémon." Dad snickered and released his pokemon which on command of being released let out an intimidating glare.

"Wait… You used this Pokémon on Laylah and Aston as well? No way! They couldn't have won!" I yelled out clearly getting intimidated by the pokemon.

"Indeed I did use this Pokémon but your sister and brother had more than 1 Pokémon when they left. So they managed to defeat him. Hehe." He snickered again, knowing full well that I couldn't beat his ace Pokémon.

"Raaaawwwrrr!" the huge Pokémon roared and stomped the ground menacingly. The whole field was shook-up by it.

"Cacnea!" King said proudly and jumped on the battlefield ready to fight. He then looked back at me and nodded to confirm the resolve we had earlier.

"Haha you're right King we can win this!" I said pumped up. Adrenaline taking over as the fear passed.

The battle has just begun….

* * *

_A day before Luke arrived._

"So can you come and convince my boy to go out on an adventure?" A man asked over the phone. "Use any means necessary he might listen if it's you."

"Sure thing! Mr. Whitestar it would be my honor as the champion to motivate Eric!" said a young man over the phone.

"Thank you Luke." Mr. Whitestar said before he hung up the phone.

"Archie. May be it's not the best thing to force him. It was nice having help around the house." A woman said to her husband.

Archie Whitestar shuddered at the sentence. The veins in his head started to pop out and his rage was building up to the point where he looked like he was gonna explode.

"He is a Whitestar! He should be out there like his brother and sister! Not ruining the name of this household Lila!" Archie yelled furiously "It was that kindness that let him stay here all this time!"

Archie coughed and coughed after finishing. He then reached in and grabbed his medicine from his desk. After taking 3 pills from the container he managed to cool down with a sip from his herbal tea.

"He has potential Lila, I saw it once he met that Cacnea. The bond those two share I know you have seen it in him as well." He finished. "When he was little he would go around claiming that he wants to be the master of grass types. I know he stayed back because we're getting older but I would just like to see him experience the happiness we and his siblings did." He said softly a little smile coming from remembering past memories.

"Oh Archie your emotions are swaying again haha. Yes I know and I would like for him to go out on his own and not to use Luke that way. Their friendship is on the line here." Lila calmly said as she helped her husband relax.

Lila then tucked Archie into bed and called Laylah and Aston her older children.

"Little bro is finally going to start his adventure huh? I wish we were there to see him take off." Aston said to his mother.

"Mom is dad going to use Charizard and Blastoise like he did for us?" Laylah asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"Unfortunately not. Your father is pumped for tomorrow and decided to let Rampage do the battle this time." Lila said sadly.

"WHAAAATTTTT?" Laylah and Aston yelled simultaneously. "Dad is going crazy! Rampage is his strongest Pokémon! Tell Eric that we said good luck mom, he'll need it. Well morning is slowly creeping and we haven't had an ounce to sleep. Goodnight mom." Laylah finished since Aston had fell asleep already.

"I will sweeties. Goodnight." Lila said with a sigh of relief. A part of her burden was eased and she hung up the phone and went to sleep.

_Meanwhile at the same time…_

"Shhh… King I let you up here each time at this hour and you still makes lots of noises. My parents are trying to sleep." I scolded the Cacnea

"Cac. Cacnea." He said shamefully and went to his favorite pillow.

"Haha just forget about it, for now let's watch some Pokémon tournaments," I said apologetically "Oh- by the way where is Jester?"

King shrugged his shoulders and went back to paying attention to the fight.

**Author's notes: Hey there I would like to say that this story will need OC's so please do submit. Also constructive reviews are welcome. Flames i can take those too haha. Well OC submit form will be in the next chapter and i would like to have this updated twice every week hopefully.**

**HB out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but if i did it would probably be less awesome. I do however own my oc's.**

Chapter 2: Fight King! Rampage's Onslaught

"Son, it seems you managed to gain some confidence so far that I'll give you the first move." My dad Archie said with a smile on his face.

"Fine with me! King let's start it off with Leech Seed!" I commanded to my partner.

He nodded and fired a huge seed from his mouth covered by a green aura. Given that speed wasn't his forte King was an excellent shot and the seed was lodged onto Rampage's arm. The seed then proceeded to grow and sap energy out of Rampage. Rampage however looked unfazed by it and stood there towering over King with the same menacing glare he had in the beginning.

"Really? Is that all you got? Hehe Rampage do as you please." Archie cooed.

Rampage was delighted to hear this and whipped up a powerful sandstorm. The fierce sandstorm winds ripped apart the growing vines on his arm. King blinded by the sandstorm had a hard time stabilizing himself and was swept up off his feet and carried by the rippling wind.

"Tyyrannitarrrr!" Rampage roared out and with a flash he was gone. Archie smirked from across the room and chuckled a little bit.

Rampage quickly made use of his field advantage and knocked King out of the sandstorm with one swipe of his tail. King hit the wall behind me and struggled to get up. Rampage let the sandstorm die down and turned his back against us signaling that it was over.

_Rampage obviously has the advantage in terms of power, speed and experience. What do we do? King is injured from just one hit and I can't think of anything to do. Maybe going out on an adventure is too-. _My thoughts were interrupted by King who tugged on my leg.

"You can still fight buddy?" I asked my injured partner endearingly.

He only nodded and trotted back to the field. King was obviously not giving up and I don't know why I was so quick to give up either. With King nudging me and returning to the battlefield my confidence was back up.

"Okay fire multiple Leech Seeds at once!" I yelled to my partner.

King nodded and released 4 seeds all hitting Rampage who still had his back turned. King gathered the energy and was now back to full power and it was clear when he shouted out his name. Rampage was furious now and the sandstorm he whipped up the time was more ferocious than the last one.

"Looks like you made a mistake son. Hehe." Archie grinned and stepped back a little not to get into the sandstorm.

"Heh looks like it, but we have the advantage. King use Pin Missile!" I shouted excitedly.

King let the sandstorm carry him again but this time is was accustomed to it with a shriek of his name his spikes on his arms glowed white. Rampage was confused as to why there was white blurs in his storm and that made him swing his tail out in range.

"King use the wind to dodge his attacks. Up means with the current and Down means against it!" I yelled hoping my voice reached him over the blusterous winds.

"Cacnea!" King yelled responding to last request shooting off his Pin Missiles while doing so.

"Rawwwrrr!" Rampage yelled out in anger because he couldn't hit his target. His field advantage useless.

The sand's winds had gained more velocity and was starting to hurt King but he ignored the damage and continued to fire off his attack. Tired of being annoyed Rampage focused eyes and he was finally able to see King and with a malicious grin swung his tail to where King would appear next.

"King down!" I shouted out.

King then raised his arms and like an umbrella moved slowly against the sands currents but Rampage was ready for that and went in for a Crunch attack. King's eyes not accustomed to the sand like Rampage left him like a sitting duck. He noticed Rampage's figure getting close and started to panic.

"King up now!" I yelled trying to keep King from panicking.

King heard my command and quickly used the winds to get away from Rampage. Which threw him out in process. Rampage let the sands die down once again but this time he was in the air.

"King jump! He's using Earthquake!" I commanded.

Rampage however came down more quickly than expected and shook the whole field up tearing it in the process leaving cracks throughout the floor. King wasn't able to jump quickly enough and was propelled into the air by force alone. Rampage then roared and his eyes went yellow. His body gained a blueish outline and many stones formed around him then his eyes dimmed and he grinned.

"King!" I exclaimed as I watched the stones collide and explode with King as he fell down.

"With that I think its game son. You did well first your first battle," Archie praised. "Huh?"

Archie looked at Rampage and noticed many vines growing across the big pokemon. Rampage then fell to a knee having finally succumbed to the energy leaving his body. King on the other hand was standing proudly having regained some of his health from the Leech Seeds he placed on Rampage during the explosion.

"You're okay buddy! Good job I was really worried out there for second." I said to my partner as I patted his head avoiding the spikes.

"Well isn't that a surprise. Looks like we will have to get serious eh old buddy?" Archie said patting his partner's back.

Rampage looked eager and ready to fight again however even though King was able to get some energy back he was still pretty weak.

"Well time to try out this doohickey I got from your sister," He said holding up a small blueish orb. He then gave a bigger one for Rampage to hold. "Mega evolve Rampage."

Rampage glowed in a bright white light and then that said turned blue, yellow, and green at the same time with a reddish aura wrapping around it. He got bigger and his spikes were longer and after the light faded a whole new pokemon was in front of us.

"Raawwrrrr!" Rampage roared off and his roar bellowed through the whole house and even shook the floor we were on. I fell on my butt from beautiful sight.

"Wow. How do you feel Rampage? You look amazing." Archie asked curiously. In which Rampage answered with another roar louder than the previous.

King and I froze in our tracks. Now that he was even more pumped up to fight our wills significantly dropped. No way could we battle such a monster.

"Oh so this is Mega Evolution?" My mom said snapping King and I out of our daze. "You look nice Rampage." She finished sitting down on a seat meant for spectators.

"Well are two gonna run or are you gonna fight? It's fine if you do run. I won't judge you at all." Dad said jeering at King's pride.

"Cacnea Cacnea!" King said with more confidence than before and stood his ground in the middle of the arena ready to take on the attack.

"King. I admire your confidence. Rampage Dragon Dance then Outrage full power." Archie commanded.

"King I stand behind you. We won't run away no matter what." I said reassuring my proud partner.

Rampage as ordered started to dance swinging his tail and stomping his feet while swaying his body back and forth and side to side. His eyes glowed a fierce orange and his body started to emit a blue and red fiery aura getting stronger each time he danced. He got faster as he was dancing and each time he stepped he created a mini shockwave.

King however stood his ground and smiled in anticipation of the attack. Rampage's eyes went back to their original color and he looked at his body and watched as the fiery aura protruded out. He then set his gaze to the smaller pokemon in front of him and smiled. Rampage was happy that the little mon didn't run away.

"Rampage. Intimidate him." Archie said coldly.

Rampage's happy feeling was then replaced with a murderous intent and without a sound he forced his aura out at King and me through his glare. Soon his whole aura filled the room and took shape of a bigger fierier version of himself. Time slowed as fear filled my body and paralyzed me from neck down.

King was pushed back by the force of the aura and struggled to get back up from the intensified gravity he felt. I too was forced onto one knee and as I struggled to get back on my feet I noticed that my mom and dad were unaffected.

_Just what have they experienced to be able to bear this insane weight?_ I thought to myself. _King is in bad shape, I have to stand up and show my resolve!_

Mom and Dad were surprise to see me stand back up but King was even more surprised and started to laugh at himself for being so weak.

"Yeah King we can do this! This is our resolve!" I shouted letting the confidence overcome any fear I had.

King nodded and raised himself back up. Rampage was taken back and tried to intimidate him even more but it no longer affected King and he walked slowly back into the middle of the arena planting his feet in the ground. Rampage let off and looked at Archie for orders.

With a grin on his face he said "Do it."

"Tyyyraannitarrr!" He roared out bellowing throughout the halls.

Rampage's eyes this time went to a blazing red and the fiery aura around him turned into orange and purplish flames. The ground beneath him was crushed and small pebbles was floating in the air due to the magnitude of strength he was displaying. Another roar was heard and the ground once again was crushed this time there was an even bigger ring around him. Bigger sized pebbles rose and fell as he was preparing his attack.

"Tar." Rampage snarled silently as if he was apologizing for what was about to happen.

"King!" I shouted out loud.

In a flash Rampage was off it only seemed like a fraction of a second but to me it felt like hours had gone by. Once he had taken off with speed of a fighter jet and the power of a freight train in what seemed like half a second my body moved in the direction King was in. Rampage hit King with all his might and sent him flying into me which the force then moved me off my feet and I was sent flying into the wall behind me. I didn't even hold consciousness for a fraction of a second once I hit the wall.

* * *

_A dream huh? That's right there's no way I would actually become a pokemon trainer but it was kinda fun being a trainer. _I thought to myself as I woke up staring at the ceiling in my room.

"_So you have finally woken up_?" a woman's voice I didn't get recognize said unto me.

Curious to who it was I lifted myself somewhat awkwardly due to the pains in my chest and arms and found no one next to me.

"_Sorry, sweetie but I'm talking to you telepathically with the help of Amoire_." The woman said who I figured out to be my mom.

As if on cue as to being mentioned Amoire the Gardevoir appeared right beside my bed and gave a motherly smile. Another pokemon also appeared next to her and immediately checked out my aching body.

"Bliss Bliss Bli," the Blissey said to Amoire with a smile and looked back at me with a smile. "Sey!" and she scurried off out of the room.

"_Mom what was that about?"_ I asked her hoping we were still talking through our heads since it was kinda cool. Also inspecting my body to find it wrapped it in bandages, confused and curious I looked up to Amoire who just blushed and looked away.

"_Oh sweetie, you were in a pokemon battle with your father. You and King battled well but you've been asleep for the past week since the battle_," She continued "_I had Amoire and Pica, the Blissey who just left, patch you up while I attended to your father."_

"_Mom I never knew you were a trainer. I guess it really does run in the family, I can see why dad was so happy with me being a trainer. It was really fun."_ I said chuckling a bit.

"_Well Pica said you were fine to move so why don't you get dressed and come down. You have a couple of visitors waiting for you_." She finished and with a click in my head I could tell the connection was cut off.

I got out of my bed and removed the bandages wrapped around my chest to find various puncturing wounds on my chest. Memory being a little hazy I looked to Amoire for answers who was now turning her back towards me.

"_Amoire?" _I called to her in my thoughts which got her attention as she turned around to face me.

"_Young Master, you got those wounds from protecting the Cacnea in the battle with the Master," _She said as she turned to face me. "_You may not remember but I always watched over you when you were young as well but from afar. You've gotten so big."_ She finished as she blushed and teleported away.

I then picked up the set of clothes on the end of the bed to find it was the same clothes I had started washed and dried and even patched up. Picking up King's ball I headed downstairs to meet the company my mom was talking about.

"Cacnea!" King shouted as I came down the stairs.

"Tang.. Tangela…" Jester murmured behind King both running up to hug me.

I embraced them both in a big hug making sure to not touch King's thorns. After sharing a joyous moment King and Jester led me to the main room to another one of my guests.

"Eric! I'm glad you are better. I was worried when your mother suddenly gave me a call." The young woman said with a warm smile and a Kanto accent.

"Erika?! Why aren't you in Kanto and when did you get in?" I asked curiously as I hugged her.

In which she responded with "Well I heard you were finally starting your journey so I was coming over anyway but when you got injured I came kinda earlier than planned." Breaking off the hug and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"And besides I quit being the gym leader to travel with my boyfriend! So who needs a reason to come and see you?" She said giggling a bit.

"You know I can't actually believe you agreed to this arranged marriage being 3 years older and living in a totally different region." I said nonchalantly trying not to blush from the kiss earlier.

"Oh don't be like that! Now c'mon and let's go get that pokedex from Professor Birch!" She exclaimed dragging me out the door by the hand.

"Sheesh what a personality change." I said jokingly as I sheepishly laughed out the door King and Jester in tow.

**Author's note: Well Hello there! Much more battling will happen in the next chapter. I know this was chapter was filled with character filler but it had to to make it interesting and sorry for any mistakes i will try to fix them with my beta(once i get it xD). Now let's get to that OC form in which hopefully they will appear in the next chapter and have some kinda importance i won't say first come first serve but the OC i think is best for the story will have an important role. Thanks! R&R and tell others about it!**

**Name:**

**Age**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Battling style: (i.e. Stall, Hyper Offense, Status)**

**Pokemon:**

**Background:**

**Love interest: (Describe what they like in a person)**

**Goal:**

**PM me for any questions thanks again! HB out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and I wish the 4th wall was breakable but sadly I can't have either of them. However I do own my Oc's**

Chapter 3: Enter SwipersSnagem and The Creed! A Fight for What's Right!

"Hello my name is Jackson Justice and I am encouraging all young trainers to join my group of justice seekers The Creed. For a long time now the local police department has been doing a poor job protecting its people from evil and injustice. So with my own power I formed The Creed to be stricter and less lenient on civilians for their own safety. If you want power to enforce the laws to protect families and others from injustice then join The Creed and together we will make a better world." The blonde haired and cyan blue eyed man says over an intercom.

There was a large crowd surrounding the man Jackson and some other of his subordinates. They were in the middle of the two brother cities Oldale and Oakdale. Not wanting to get mixed in with that overly righteous group we headed onwards to Littleroot paying heed to the warnings the group said to look for.

"So Erika, what are you planning on doing while being here other than traveling with me of course?" I ask her while we are taking a small break from walking.

"Well I heard that contests are popular so I think I'm going to do that" She says smiling.

We are sitting in a clearing we found a little along the way and thought it would make the perfect rest spot and to eat. Before I left home we went to the Pokemart and bought many supplies: Grass type pokemon food, bowls, pokeballs, potions, two sleeping bags, one large foldable tent and a traveling bag to carry it in.

Erika sets up the bowls and places the pokemon food in them and then proceeds to take out two pokeballs from her pocket. It was weird not seeing her in her usual kimono, she was dressed in a yellow tank top with frilly white ends and flowers in green and pink in the middle. Her jean pants stopped just a little below the knee and she had white ankle socks with black flats. Her black hair reached a little below her shoulders and she has a red headband that covers her bangs and is covered by the rest of her hair.

"Hmm. I guess you are finally realizing how beautiful I am since you're staring so much." She says with a small grin appearing on her face.

She looks at me with her grayish brown colored eyes as the wind blows her flower scented perfume in my direction. The trees let in enough light as if it had made her glow and the scenery allows her to be an angel in my eyes. I was honestly captivated by her at that moment.

"Yeah yeah you can say that I guess," I say while rubbing the back of my head. "What are the two pokemon you brought with you?" I ask while pointing at her two pokeballs.

"I brought along these two little cuties! Come on out and grace us with your presence." She says lady-like tossing both pokeballs in the air.

Out of them came two small pokemon. The first one is a small blueish looking plant that has grass growing out of its head. I knew that that one is an Oddish. The second pokemon is a Tangela of her own except this one was a shade lighter than Jester.

"Rosemary and Vinnilia are their names. However don't expect much from Rose-"

Just as soon as the Oddish was let out she scans her surroundings and digs herself into a hole. Rosemary's grass leaves were sticking out of the ground and would often move back and forth. The Tangela however goes and makes friends with King and Jester.

Erika sighs and says "Rosemary is just a little bit shy. I've been trying to increase her confidence. It's surely but slowly working hopefully." She forcibly put a smile on for her Tangela who was now worrying about her trainer.

"I hope Jester can overcome his shyness as well haha. He tends to be fine in battles though so I'm not too worried about it," I say to Erika while looking at Jester hide behind King who was talking to Vinnilia. "Well maybe I am a little worried about it. Stay tough little buddy." I smile at him and he gives a little shake of his vines as an appreciation.

King, Vinnilia and Jester, who was walking behind very slowly, approaches Rosemary in order to communicate with her. King is the first to try as he puts on his king persona and orders Rosemary out of the ground. To his dismay she peeks out and blasts him with an Acid in which he runs back to me crying his eyes burning from the acid.

Next up to try is Vinnilia who tugs on the grass leaves with her vines. Rosemary comes from out of the hole and kicks dirt in Vinnilia's face then proceeds to attack her with an Acid attack and with a grunt she goes back into her hole. Vinnilia the repeats the same process as King and runs to Erika crying.

Jester however did things a little bit different. He didn't bother Rosemary he only sits next to her. Curious, Rosemary peeks out a little bit and stares at the Tangela in which she scares him causing Jester to jump a bit. Rosemary chuckles and comes out to sit next to Jester and starts conversing with him. Once the others were healed they walked up and sat with the duo and conversed frivolously.

"Well they are getting along better. Maybe it's not a bad thing being together," I smile at Erika who was staring at me wide eyed "What? Was it something I said?" I ask curiously.

"No! It just sounded like you came to accept the marriage arrangement that's all. I know it's weird that our ages is so far apart. 3 years is a lot and you probably would want someone closer to your age but I like you Eric. Since we first met 5 years ago I thought that I would be disappointed by now but ever since I've been the happiest I have ever been. You are a great guy Eric." She finishes letting out a big sigh.

"You know for a person known for being quiet and reserved you sure did just say a lot just now. One thing is wrong about what you said though, 3 years isn't that much of a difference and I don't mind it all," I smile as I stand up and reach out my hand towards her "Now c'mon let's get going already _dear_."

She takes my hand and blushes deeply as we pack everything up and leave the clearing to leave for Littleroot hand in hand.

"You know Erika you never call me by my nickname anymore." I say to her.

"Honestly I hadn't forgotten I just thought you disliked it. I love the name so if you want me to call you it again I would love to Eric." She smiles while squeezing my hand.

"Wait. Who are you talking to?" I tease her.

"Oh. Playing games already huh? Well Mister HB master of grass and poison types. Hero of all plants and protector of all gardens. Such Bravery-"

"Okay that's enough of the ego inflating missy," I laugh sheepishly as I cut her off from her speech. "But Hb is kinda catchy so I like it."

She smiles and jumps on my back causing me to stumble. I make sure not to let her fall as I hold her legs and continue walking. She wraps her arms around my neck and dozes off still smiling and all.

"Must have been the long flight here." I mumble under my breath as I got accustomed to her weight and walked so that she would be comfortable.

Time is flowing by quickly as the sun is almost setting. I walk by many pokemon that I see that King and Jester can battle but as seeing as Erika is still sleeping I keep them in their pokeball until she wakes up. Upon walking for 2 ½ hours I stumble upon an oddly dressed man who was simply staring into the stars in the middle of the walkway.

"Power. Strength. What do they truly mean? Are those with power supposed to protect the weak? I don't think so. I think that those with power are supposed to rule and put fear into those that are weak. Those with power are supposed to take what they want from anybody because they strong enough to do so." The man finishes as he turns around and faces me.

The man was dressed in an all-black suit with a purple and gray striped tie. His shoes were black and looked very new as the shine was clearly seen on them. In his suit pocket were a purple handkerchief and above that was an emblem sewn in a Liepard head and tail. Between the head and tail was two letters an S and another S.

The man looks like he is in his thirties and his black slick back hair on his fair skin highlighted his dark blue eyes. His gaze upon me was cold and boring like he wasn't satisfied with my happiness or the world's happiness.

"If you had the power to do anything you wanted what would you do?" He asks me with the same bored expression on his face.

"Protect the things I care about and to make sure I can exact my revenge if anything ever happened to those things." I say to him.

The man perked up a little bit when the word revenged popped up. He then pulls out a Great ball and lets out the pokemon inside of it. A small pokemon with a purple body and jewel shaped eyes comes out. It scans the area and looks up to his master who was looking at me and the pokemon grins widely showing off his sharp teeth.

"Young man. My name is Demitri and I am the leader of SwipersSnagem, this is my partner Sableye or as I call him Mortem. My organization steals from others to increase our own power. Your ideals about protecting the ones you care about is garbage but the power for revenge is real. Join me and you will gain that power." He says a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Nah I'll pass. I want to gain strength my own way and stealing isn't one of those ways." I say to him half seriously.

"Well. I assume I am correct in saying this but that woman you are carrying is Erika of the Celadon Gym? Rhetorical question so don't answer. Hand her and her pokemon over and you won't be harmed." He says with the boring expression coming back to his face.

"Being harmed isn't what I am worried about but if you want her you'll have to go through me." I say confidently releasing King and Jester as I sit Erika down by a nearby tree.

Upon King and Jester's entrance the Sableye's eyes and body jewels gleamed and that toothy grin got wider. Mortem sharpens his claws against each other and he cackles a little laugh, fidgeting every now and then. King and Jester automatically assumes battle position once they feel the bloodlust coming from Mortem.

"Oh. You have grass types as well. This got a lot easier I won't need Erika anymore. I'll take your pokemon from you. Mortem use Faint Attack. Snagcapture on." He commands as he takes out two black pokeballs and his glove illuminates.

Mortem dashes in front of my two pokemon and disappears. King and Jester are looking everywhere for him and starts panicking.

"King! Jester! Go back to back! Cover each other and when he pops out don't hold back!" I shout reassuring my team.

King puts his back against Jester and scans his area. Jester scans and shakes his vines trying to sense where Mortem will come. However Mortem appears in front of King and tries to swipe at King's legs. King jumps and launches a Pin Missile at the Sableye who snickers and disappears again this time grabbing Jester as he does so. Mortem cackles and reappears beside Demitri laying an unconscious Jester beside him. King gets angry at himself for allowing Jester to be caught and runs towards Mortem.

"Mortem. Fury Swipes." Demitri commands his pokemon and with another cackle Mortem dashes.

King's thorns lit up as he prepared another Pin Missile. Mortem sharpened his claws as he ran towards King with his claws ripping up the ground beside him. King jumps and lets the attack off as a dozen white beaming arrows are flying towards Mortem sporadically like fireworks. Mortem dodges them with ease as he swipes his claws back and forth at King. He then disappeared and kicked King from behind knocking him beside Jester.

"Looks like I win. Your power to protect is useless. Revenge is all you need. When you are stronger come find me and I will give these back to you." He says as he captures King and Jester in the black pokeball. He looks at me one more time before returning Mortem and gets swept away by a big bird disappearing as rain pours down and the moon rises.

I fall on my knees and reregister what just happened in my head countless times crying harder each time I remembered having my pokemon stolen from me. I clutch the thorn covered by a vine that was from King's back as he touched Jester. I pass out from crying and sitting in the rain as Erika wakes up wondering what happened.

**Author's notes: Thank you all for supporting and sending in OC's. If you haven't sent any in I am still taking them. I tried to incorporate a more 1st person style in this chapter and I hope it went well. This chapter was very filler and not much battling happened as I wanted and the next chapter will be introducing various oc's and it will be filler with slight battling sorry ;-;. Credit will be given so R&R! Hb out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own my OC. All other Oc's will be credited at the end.**

**A.N.: Slightly longer chapter but its getting to the good parts.**

Chapter 4: Battle Royale in Littleroot! Part 1

_The power to protect is useless. Revenge is all you need. Come find me when you're stronger. _Those words that were said to me still linger in my head to this very moment as I wake up and find myself in a room unfamiliar to me. Being sedated is not good in this situation who knows what might go wrong.

_A hospital room? The Pokemon Center in Oakdale? How did I get here?_

The door to my room opens and the extra light blinds my eyes as a woman appears right beside me checking the various machines I was hooked up to in the room. I guess I really am in a hospital. I don't know who took me here but I have to get as soon as possible.

"Oh you're awake Mr. Whitestar," The woman says as she reclines the bed so that it looks as if I'm sitting. It's better than how it was before. "My name is April Mae and I will get you something to repress the grogginess your feeling. I will be right back." I nod my head towards her as she leaves the room. She seemed like a nice person.

Eyes finally adjusting to the light I see everything in the room more clearly. My clothes were folded on a table to my right and Erika, who was sleeping at the edge of the bed, to my left. I want to wake her up but my gut feeling is telling me that it would be a bad idea. So the best idea is to wait for the nurse to come back with the medicine.

On cue the nurse comes back in and unhooks the IV from my arm and some tubes from my nose. It's a little painful but the real shock comes from the needle she is holding. I shake my head furiously at the sight of the needle. I don't do needles at all! No matter what the occasion.

"Oh you have a fear of needles don't you?" April asks with a sympathizing look on her face.

I nod my head and attack her with puppy dog eyes trying to get her to use something other than the painfully long needle. To my dismay it didn't work well enough.

"Mr. Whitestar there's nothing to be afraid of it is a short needle, an inch long at most. Quick and you'll only feel a pinch. I'll just cover your eyes since you can't move your arms anyway." April giggles a bit as she cover my eyes with her left hand and plunges the needle win my arm with her right. Curses.

"Ouch! Oh hey that was fast." I say as the pain goes away rather quickly. "Hey Miss April, what was I in here for? All I did was pass out right?"

"Well you did pass out but you're stress levels were high causing your blood pressure to go up and you had a fever at the same time. Too much stress on your brain can be fatal Mr. Whitestar, you're lucky that this missy right here brought you in or you could have died." She explains with a serious tone. "Since you're feeling better and everything seems to be in check you can get dressed and go home."

"Thanks." I reply before she leaves and closes the door leaving me with only one more problem to face. A fever and high stress seems like a cakewalk compared to the emotions Erika will have me feeling.

"Hey Erika. Wake up it's time to go." I say while nudging her shoulder with my hand. My gut feeling getting stronger with each nudge telling me not to wake her.

"Mmfuu… I'm awake is Eric okay?" She mumbles as she lifts her head of the bed rubbing her eyes with both hands. Oh no that feeling is punching me in the ribs.

"I'm fine in fact I can leave once I get dressed."

Upon hearing my voice she perks up and looks at me. My heart sank into my gut as I notice her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying all night because of me and it was something I didn't want to see since it pained me so much to see her like that. She grabs my hands and starts crying her eyes letting tears fall like streams of water.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When I found you laying on the ground I didn't know what to do so I panicked. I couldn't find King or Jester anywhere." She cries as she tries to wipe away the tears with one of her hands.

Upon hearing King and Jester's names my heart aches and my chest tightens up. Erika didn't know what happened during that time. Erika doesn't know that Demitri was after her nor does she know that I risked my pokemon's safety for her. Those were things she didn't have to find out.

_I'll tell her part of the truth. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she finds out the truth. Honestly I still can't face the truth. I was foolish next time will be different. It HAS to be different._ I think to myself. "Erika, it will be okay. Now let's leave." I lie with a smile on my face. I can't bear to tell her the truth now. My feelings won't let me.

She nods and hugs me before leaving to go fill out the release form papers. I got up as soon as she leaves and stretch out my legs and arms. I had nothing on underneath my hospital shirt and was curious as to who changed me out of my clothes hoping it wasn't April or a guy but an old lady. I get dressed and find King's thorn in my pocket clutching the item as I remember yesterday's fateful night leaving the door to my hospital room wide open.

I decide to go back home since it was early in the morning and Erika is tired from being awake all through the night. We reach the house pretty quick and decide that it was best to go in through the back door so that we don't wake anyone up. I look at the garden and it was back to normal. There were less flowers but there was no signs of the scorched ground anymore, I smile at all the hard work the pokemon did to revive the garden.

"Erika you can sleep on the bed. I'm gonna go shower and change before we leave again." I say to her as we enter my room.

"Mmmkay. You want me to join you?" She asks as she tumbles across the room and flops onto the bed. Yes I do but you don't know that.

"Funny. Go to bed. I'll wake you up later." I say not noticing she is already asleep. I finally get a girl in my room and I screw it up. Good job Eric.

After I get out the shower I peek out the door to make sure Erika is still sleeping. I'm not disappointed at all. She is still sleeping and I leave the bathroom only thing on is a towel wrapped around my waist. I check to see if I gained any weight or gotten any taller during the past two days.

_5'11 and 167 pounds. I didn't get any taller nor did I lose any weight. _I think to myself as I inspect my mocha brown skin for anything out of the ordinary and then I put the machines into the closet. I look at the clothes I was previously wearing and decide to wear something new. I put on a pair of black fitted jeans with several grey colored splotches and a beige belt. I pick out a dark purple t-shirt with a red and white pokeball emblem in the middle. The Whitestar family crest sticking out like a sore thumb on the t-shirt. I then look over at Erika who was sleeping peacefully.

_4:30 am. It wouldn't hurt to fall asleep for a couple more hours. _I think to myself as I scoot Erika over a little and lay on the bed falling asleep as soon as I pull the covers onto me.

"Hey Eric," Erika calls out, "It's better if I tell you now since you're sleeping but I have to go back to Kanto for a bit."

"Why are you going?" I ask her in a half sleep state.

"Something has happened at the gym and Lance has asked me to take over the gym till he can find a suitable replacement." She says quietly as she grips the back of my shirt trying to fight back her tears.

"It's okay silly," I murmur as I get up and hug her tightly, "I'll be fine on my own and I'll feel much better knowing that you are safe in Kanto. If you meet a guy that you come to like then don't feel bound by this silly marriage thing. Don't be gone too long though I still want you as my traveling partner." I finish talking and wipe the tears from her face and throw a pillow lightly at her.

"I'm serious though go have fun and then maybe once you're back in Hoenn I'll be ready for marriage." I smile at her and kiss her forehead gently.

She nods and throws the pillow back at me harder than when I threw it at her and leaves out the door smiling and mouthing the words "you better be dummy". I let out a sigh as soon as she leaves and I put on my black sandals and throw on a forest green sleeveless zip up jacket with the hoodie and strings being an emerald color. I look at King's thorn before I leave my room, the scars he left on my chest throbbing as I swear on my life to get him and Jester back.

I walk downstairs slowly remembering about all the painful things that have happened to me. King and Jester were taken from me and Erika leaves me all alone on this journey. I'm glad that Erika is leaving now she won't find out about Demitri and SwipersSnagem. My blood boils at the name of that man. I clear my thoughts as I walk into my father's office.

"Dad, can I borrow Fearow?" I ask my dad who is busily scarfing down his breakfast.

"Son? When did you get here and sure he's the third pokeball on that shelf." He says with a mouthful of oatmeal. He didn't need to know the exact truth so telling a little lie won't hurt.

"This morning I needed to change clothes. It rained pretty hard last night. I'll send Fearow back by himself and tell mom I said hello." I say as I take Fearow's pokeball and leave out the door.

"Okay son." He says full of excitement and resumes eating his oatmeal.

I feel bad lying to him like that but if he ever finds out that King and Jester were taken from me I don't think it would end well for me or Demitri. Besides beating Demitri and getting back my friends were my problem, I'm basically an adult I should be able to do this much. As I get out of the house I release Fearow from its pokeball. It's very frightening being so close to it. Fearow preens itself before spreading its giant wings out. My heart leaps out of my chest as my brain registers its fear of heights and flying to my body. I manage to muster up every bit of courage I can find in my body to finally get on the back of the huge bird. Fearow gets ready to take off my hands clutching his feathers with a grip that could bend steel. Out of the corner of my eye I witness a young boy running and waving his arms frantically trying to flag down the almost airborne bird.

"Wait!.. I.. need a lift to Littleroot if you don't exactly mind taking me there." He says huffing and puffing. I give thanks to the almighty Arceus for bringing this guy to me as my fear of flying is dissipating rapidly.

"Sure I was just going there myself. My name is Eric by the way." I say reaching a hand out towards him. It was nice being friendly to people who didn't know I was a Whitestar. Something about it just makes me feel happy inside.

"Oh I know who you are Mr. Whitestar. I'm Alan. Alan Dean from Oldale." He grins and rubs his spiky black hair out of his face showing his midnight blue eyes and grabbing onto the Fearow with his other. Of freaking course he would know that I'm a Whitestar I just hope that it doesn't mean he'll treat me differently.

"Just Eric is fine. Well Fearow let's get onward to Littleroot already." My fear of heights and flying gnawing at the back of my mind as I try not to embarrass myself in front another person.

It takes us thirty minutes to step foot in Littleroot. I got to know Alan well in just that short amount of time, he seems like a good guy who would be great traveling friend. I only hope his enthusiasm dies down a bit, he is a bit too friendly and he can read me like an open book. Aside from his personality he has good fashion sense, his red and white striped shirt goes along well with his black jeans and shoes and his blue backpack.

"Hey Eric what's going on over there?" Alan asks as he points over to a group of people arguing. I hope he isn't one of those goody goody two shoes and tries to solve everyone's problems. "We should see if we can solve the situation!" Crap. He is one of those people.

Alan runs over to the group of teenagers and talks with each and every single one of them earning a mouthful on his end. I recognize two out of the five people arguing. Amore Géforé and Fae Lightguard, two trainers coming from highly prestige households. Amore, dressed in a black cloak, was from a strict family who want nothing but the best even getting rid anything that stops them from achieving the title of 'greatest' including family.

Fae, dressed in a pastel lemon sundress tied by a green fabric rope along the waist tied into a bow with bells on the end, white stockings and pastel pea flats, on the other hand got famous from her parents and uncle, who were great pokemon researchers and doctors. Unfortunately her parents were killed and she was left blind. Some say that her uncle and lots of psychic pokemon helped her regain some sight in her eyes.

I don't know who the other two are and the argument between all of them doesn't bother me in the slightest. It does bother me that Amore was dressed in all black like some emo kid. Don't get me wrong I know my family is strict but you don't see me dressed in dark clothing in the middle of fall.

I recant my thoughts as I catch a glimpse of myself in the lab's window. I only came to get my trainers license and a starter pokemon if professor Birch had any left. Now if only if they would busy Alan enough for me to make a clean get away.

"Hey Eric wait for me! Buddy ol' pal!" Alan yells running over to me. Curses. Nothing ever escapes his attention.

**A.N: I hope it was a great chapter! Anyways i hope for positive feedback well who doesn't? crazy people that's who. Well time for the credited Oc's**

**Alan Dean- sent by OPFan37**

**Amore and Fae- sent by Lady Glitchy**

**More Oc's will make their debut by the next chapter! R&R love HB~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I do own Eric. Oc's will be credited at the end**

Chapter 5: Battle Royale in Littleroot! Part 2

"So Alan what pokemon are you hoping to start with?" I ask as we head deeper into the lab. The lab is big and filled with machines. Assistants are bustling around gathering data from the machines and writing them down in various notebooks. Not anything exciting I definitely could not be an assistant.

"Well I already got my starter. I just came back because Birch said he has something to give me." He says grinning from ear to ear. Great now I don't have much of a choice to pick from or any to pick from they might be all gone for all I know.

We walk into Birch's office where unlike the rest of the lab it is clean and organized. I notice the lone pokeball in the capsule behind him. Yes, a pokemon for me to have hopefully it doesn't turn out a jerk or anything. I keep the excitement in the back of my head as Birch speaks up.

"Ah yes Alan and Eric I have been waiting on you. Here with me I have two beta products," He pulls out two items that looked like a Pokedex and Xtransceiver (Unova calling item) mixed. "I call them the Beta Pokedex Battling Receivers or Dexreceivers for short. They each have the functions of a Pokedex, Pokenav, and Xtransceiver. Within each of these are all of your information and with that congrats on being a fully official trainer." He states as he passes Alan the fiery red device and me the hunter green.

I attach the device to my wrist and forearm. Perfect fit. At the wrist was a slot and a red light where it looks as if a pokeball would fit continuing from there was a rectangular screen two and a half inches width and four inches length. The screen lights up and after asking for voice recognition my information pops up.

It is really cool and I love every bit of the device but what pains me is the zero pokemon captured. Why did this device have to remind me of the past and pain I was trying to keep sheltered? Birch notices my uneasy with a cough and grabs my attention.

"Eric we do have one pokemon left but it has been abandoned by 2 trainers already and has abandonment issues. Along with that it has a real strong sense of protecting others abandoned and weak. If you're fine with that I can present to you this Treecko." He says releasing the grass type.

Abandonment issues aside I can actually feel that this Treecko was a perfect match for me. I needed to get stronger to protect and get back my pokemon from Demetri. This Treecko would be the perfect partner for me. I knew it was thinking along the same lines as our gaze never left each other not even for a second.

"Seems like to me that the two of you would benefit greatly from each other." Alan speaks up grinning. He read me like an open book again. I can't hide anything from him and that irritates me a little bit.

"Yeah Alan's right. Well what do you say Treecko mind getting stronger and having fun with me? Be wary though I'm indecisive and can lazy at times." I say to Treecko holding out my hand. I hear Alan chuckle a bit at my last statement. He really was going to take a while to get use to but hey even I'll admit that I was being kinda cheesy.

"Cko." It says grabbing my hand with both of its. It wasn't all that big and it immediately notices this asks Birch to be put back in its ball. Well I didn't mind the embarrassment I officially had begun my training and with a cool pokemon at that. Birch hands me the pokeball and I put it in the slot on the Dexreceiver. The pokeball materializes and is gone.

"Um? Birch what just happened to my POKEMON?!" I ask confusingly as Alan has the same look on his face as well.

"Well Eric maybe it will come-" I cut Alan off with a glare. I am tired of his optimism he just seen the pokeball disappear into tiny particles and vanish.

Just then a beep comes across my Dexreceiver showing Treecko's data. I mentally palm myself in the face for being so mean to Alan but he somewhat deserves it for being right. I know I should probably apologize but the look he is giving me makes me even madder.

"The Dexreceiver works like a Pokedex. It scans the pokeball and receives the data once it's done the pokeball returns." Birch states pointing to my Dexreceiver.

The Dexreceiver pings and the pokeball materializes from it. The device then states all of Treecko's information. Two feet and 3 inches tall, 15 pounds, female. Female? Okay well that isn't a total bummer and now I think I know why it wants to protect things. Motherly instinct perhaps. The Dexreceiver pings again and asks for a nickname for Treecko.

"Nickname?" I hadn't really thought it over and there wasn't many names you could call a grass type other than the unoriginal flower names. I am not about to be yelling out girly nicknames in battles. I release Treecko and ask her about a nickname.

"So Treecko I was thinking of Veera as name? It sounds girly but also strong." I explain towards her. She nods her head and smiles at the name. I like her already much more so than a certain optimistic 16 year old boy.

"Well Alan I'm leaving if the professor has nothing left for us." I say minimizing Veera's pokeball and putting it in the compartment in the Dexreceiver where 6 slots made for pokeballs went. It also had another compartment beneath for badges and ribbons. A certainly handy device it is. Professor Birch shakes his head and shoos us off.

"Eric you don't mean?" Alan asks eyes shining brightly and grinning widely. Noticing the actions Alan was providing Veera climbs onto my back while I dodge the incoming hug from Alan. Seriously he is too happy for one person.

As we get outside we run into the group that was arguing before. They were still arguing no surprise there. Fae and Amore stop and stare at Alan and me which signaled to the other two bickering to stop. The other two decide to introduce themselves as soon as they stop arguing.

"I'm Noah Randall! 17 and licensed pokemon trainer! I hope we can get along well!" She grins happily as her messy purple bangs and pigtails shook back and forth in the wind showing her purple eyes. She was dressed in a striped yellow and white shirt, jean shorts, magenta shoes and an oversized blue collared jacket that distracts you from the black and white cap on her head.

Oh no not another Alan. The guy steps up and introduces himself after pushing Noah out of the way. In Noah's offense she was thin and looked borderline underweight so she was an easy target to be picked on. Not that I would pick on here or anything.

"My name is Victor Cruz. I don't want to become friends with any of you. I just need to be the strongest there is." He says menacingly as his brownish red eyes cold as ice pierces my soul. There is a scar on his right eye the goes all the way to his eyebrow. He has long black hair that is tied into a ponytail. He's dressed in a black vest showing his slightly built muscles, a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black trainers. On his right wrist there was a golden bracelet with the image of a falcon engraved on it.

He's not Alan but he's just like a bigger Amore. Yeah I don't think I'll be adventuring with him, I respect the attitude though there is nothing like wanting to be strong. I notice that everyone except for Amore and Fae has slightly tanned skin. Amore's skin was peachy and Fae has a fair skin tone.

Veera scoffs at the sight of Victor and challenges him to a battle. She must have been angry that he pushed Noah like that. I can't really blame her, he ticks me off too. I mean aside from the strength goal we have nothing in common.

"I accept your challenge and after that I'll battle Miss Elegant over there." He states pointing towards Fae who dismisses the remark with the cold shoulder.

"No! I'll be the one to battle Fae!" Amore speaks up angrily, "I'll take you down as well if you get in my way!" he screams taking out two pokeballs.

"Woah this is getting good eh Eric?" Alan whispers to me, "I'm getting in this as well!" He shouts towards the group grabbing a pokeball from his Dexreceiver.

"He pushed me so I should be the one to battle him!" Noah exclaims grabbing two pokeballs from her yellow belt.

Fae sighs and grabs two of her own pokeballs from her cyan blue Dexreceiver. Man that sucks I was hoping that Alan and I were the only ones who got the cool device. I notice the tension air and the giddy feeling I was having is rising. A big battle is taking place and it is going to be an intense one at that. I just wish Erika, King and Jester were here for it.

"Okay I shall be your announcer/referee for this battle royale!" A young man about around the age of 17 shouts from afar, "My name is Jerry a judge in training. Nice to meet you all! Now if you would please activate the battle mode on your Dexreceivers." Huffing and puffing Jerry, in a referee suit, came running out of nowhere to the middle of the battlefield. A real weirdo has shown up in my book. His shaggy blond hair and green eyes sparkling in enthusiasm for the battle that awaited.

I touch the battle mode on my Dexreceiver and it pings, then it shows Veera, a healthy green bar to what I assumed was her health gauge, and her moves list. Technology is really crafty and it excites me so much that my giddiness overflows. Yes I was excited no need to judge. After several pings Jerry speaks up.

"Now if you would release your pokemon!"

On cue 9 pokeballs pops in the air and releases a bright white light showing all the pokemon with their respective partners. At Fae's side are Kirlia and a Dratini, Amore has Roselia and Shinx, Noah releases Joltik and Mudkip, Victor sends out Pikachu and a Charmander, and finally Alan leads out with Torchic.

Alan that bastard has a Torchic! Now I can't get the upper hand on him. I'm only slightly peeved off at this and notices the situation at hand. Everyone not only has two pokemon but they can all wipe the floor with me aside from the Mudkip. Veera feels my uneasiness and reassures me that she can't beat every single one of them.

"Now to make this interesting! Trainers you can't issue a single command!" Jerry exclaims excitement filling his voice. I like this Jerry guy to be honest I would rather have it this way than mess myself up ordering attacks around willy nilly and now I get to see how Veera fights.

The others nod and confirm to their pokemon that they can battle on their own. I didn't say anything to Veera as I just assumed she understands what Jerry says. I also didn't say how jealous I am that Amore's Roselia and Fae's Kirlia were shiny. Only I need to sulk in the back of my head. I'm pretty sure Alan feels the same. Never mind he's jumping from excitement. Idiot.

The first pokemon to attack is Alan's Torchic. Torchic jumps up and down chirping happily before running to peck Amore's Roselia. Roselia pays no attention to Torchic and sets her eyes on Kirlia leaving Torchic to some other pokemon. Mudkip dives into the fray and skids right in front of Torchic. Veera also runs in the middle of Torchic and Mudkip, preparing to fight against them both. Torchic eyes gleams and he puffs out his chest ready for the fight between the three starters. Mudkip doesn't back down and stands his ground pawing at the ground ready for a fight.

Victor's Pikachu and Charmander walks up to Kirlia and Dratini along with Amore's Roselia and Shinx. Pikachu sends off an electrical warning to Roselia and Shinx asking them to leave the Kirlia to them. Shinx tackles Pikachu and Charmander away from Kirlia so Roselia can have her fight with Kirlia. Roselia thanks her companion and faces off with Kirlia, who brushes some dust off her skirt. Noah's Joltik grips Dratini with some web and drags him into a ring of his own. Dratini irate at the offensive challenge sweeps his tail at the web and towers himself over the Joltik.

"Now this is gonna be good! Kirlia vs Roselia, Treecko vs Torchic vs Mudkip, Charmander and Pikachu vs Shinx, and Dratini vs Joltik! Now let the battles begin!" Jerry shouts raising a fist in the air. Dork.

**A.N.: Cliffhanger to the epic battle scene! Soz lol. Anyway I thought this was a good chapter and I'm proud to show off all the different personalities in this chapter. I am still accepting oc's if you want to send in a oc for The Creed or SwipersSnagem then go ahead! Also to the others who submitted oc's your ocs will make an appearance don't worry! now for the credited oc's**

**Victor Cruz- sent by Red Alfa**

**Noah Randall- sent by Visceraeffect**

**R&R please and spread the word about this wonderful or not so wonderful story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda i don't own pokemon. I do own- well you get the point.**

**A.N.: Slow update but this chapter and the next are action packed! And we find out some new things! A little touchy at the end.. I almost cried myself so be careful! HB out~**

**Chapter 6: Starter Triple Battle! Veera's Determination!**

(Veera's POV)

I find myself between former friends of mine. I only want to get to Pikachu and Charmander and punish both of them for their master's actions. As a female myself, seeing them get hurt in front of me just ticks me off. Must be a hormonal thing. I absolutely loathe people such as him, my master Eric on the other hand is different. I wouldn't say he is a good person but he is someone who share the same beliefs as me and that means I will fight for him any day.

"Treecko, just get outta the way 'fore I blast ya!" The Mudkip says.

"The name is Veera! Get it right! And today it will you be you who loses old friend"

"Then call me by my name it's Trick! And we all know you were the weakest of us all!" He shouts, "Right Torchic?"

The happy go lucky Torchic bounces up and down and side to side finally happy being able to go all out against us, his former friends. "Sorry guys but I don't care who is the weakest. Small chitchat over. Let's fight!"

"Agreed!"

Torchic runs after Trick (Mudkip) with lightning speed as his beak glows a bright white and extends out two more inches and jumps off the ground with great strength. Trick holds his ground and steadies himself while gurgling water in the back of his throat taking aim at the now dive bombing Torchic.

I almost shutter from the pain Torchic was about to experience, Mudkip's water gun would be a direct hit and we both know that the bird wouldn't be able to stand back up once he is hit. However instead of fear filling up the bird's body I notice that he is in fact smiling in anticipation. Mudkip notices Torchic's fearlessness and fires the Water Gun from his mouth with jet-like force skidding him back a little. Torchic, with the help of his little wings, rotates his body causing him to spin rapidly. Mudkip grins while continuing the Water Gun thinking that he has bested Torchic but with a chuckle from Torchic's trainer Alan he slowly loses the smirk as he sees Torchic pushing his attack back.

Slow claps forms across the battlefield from trainer to pokemon as they notice Torchic dissipate the water in the air and lands on the ground with a light thud. He soaks in the praise as he puffs his chest out and chirps loudly, Mudkip snorts and growls at the bird in angst. I have to admit though Torchic did an impressive move back there and it makes me wonder how strong of a bond does him and his trainer have.

I look back to my trainer, Eric, he is simply staring at me as if he is observing my actions and reactions to the things that were happening. Okay so he is definitely weird. He then breaks off the stare with me and focuses his gaze upon Pikachu and Charmander, He smiles and nods his head towards me. I blink my eyes a couple times trying to register in my head what he is trying to say and then it hits me like a brick. I am supposed to be fighting with that jerk's pokemon right now and since Torchic and Mudkip are busy fighting each other I can make my getaway. Maybe my master was really smart.

I leap towards the two who was taking turns fighting against the Shinx, neither of them look like they were tiring soon and in fact it looks like they were all equally matched. However my getaway is cut off by a barrage of embers and water all landing in front of me.

"Where ya think ya goin Verdue?" Trick says hastily while Torchic mimics him but in a more arrogant way.

"It's VEERA! Get it right!" He makes me so mad, honestly I don't care about Pikachu or Charmander anymore I only want to kick his butt and knock that annoying Torchic off his pedestal.

Blood boiling in my veins as I rush towards Trick and Torchic on all fours as to get to them quicker than running on two legs would provide. Noticing my anger Trick pushes Torchic in front of him leaving him to bear the full force of my fist connecting to his jaw. Torchic skids across the ground and Trick rushes in for a Tackle attack, his speed isn't impressive but he had the power to make his attack scary to get hit with. I have to dodge it is the only thing I can do if I want to stand a chance against the others. I bait him with my tail reeling him in and as soon as he touches me I use his momentum against him.

Humans call this the matador technique where I have seen humans go against Tauros and in rare cases Bouffalant angering and baiting them to attack. Humans feed off of this sort of entertainment, something about being almost killed got their adrenaline pumping. After baiting the pokemon they dodge at the last minute earning the crowds respect.

I improved this technique to an extent as to where I used my tail and pushed Trick's head into the ground doing a little twist as I dodged his attack.

Trick goes sliding into the ground face first and gets a mouth full of dirt and small grass. Torchic laughs at him and that angers him to no extent, he gets up and places his right paw forward he then reels his head back and let loose torrent of water from his mouth that hits me square on in the chest. Geez it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, in fact it hurt a lot more than I thought it would and that aggravates me.

Torchic stops laughing as he is clipped by an unsuspecting Water Gun, He huffs and puffs all while heat is emanating from his body temperature rising. His cheeks bloat and releases a small barrage of embers, the force pushing him up into the air. Trick takes notice and kicks up mud from his back paws leaving me the only one clueless as to what to do.

With what little timing had I barely escape the raining fire only to get seared by a few wild specs, Not alone that but I was hit by stray mud Trick kicked up cooling off my charred skin but also making it sting in those places. Just when I think it is over and as I am slowly getting onto my feet I am hit with a stray Thunder Shock coming from an overly arrogant Pikachu.

"Oops sorry! Are you okay?" Shinx calls with a worried look on his face, "I dodged it but I didn't think it would hit you. Sorry again."

I ignore him. I was tiring from all the consecutive attacks, they didn't hurt but they damage was starting to pile on. I know that I am the weakest and coming into this battle might not have been my best idea, even Eric is worrying over my safety and that is something I didn't want to happen. I want to show him tha- no. Not just him. I want to show them all that I am capable of being strong. That just because I'm a girl I can be as strong as the guys. That my will to be the strongest isn't just some garbage!

* * *

(Eric's POV)

Admiration. Respect. More words came to my mind as I see Veera stand proudly back up after receiving so many attacks. I look down at my Dexreceiver and it's blinking rapidly red signaling that Veera was on her last leg so to speak. Geez annoying thing might give someone a seizure and then I notice under the health bar the words 'Overgrow' was shining brightly. I tap the word and it gives off a definition in a young male robotic voice.

**Overgrow. An ability that a select few grass type pokemon has. This ability can be only used when the user's life force is dangerously low. To pokemon this is like a fight or flight mode similar to humans, the user's physical capabilities and mental are enhanced tenfold. It also substantially boosts the user's grass type moves, however trainers are to make sure that their pokemon don't use this ability to often as it has a repercussion of increasing the strain on the pokemon's body and cause detrimental effects. Some pokemon can activate this willfully if trained hard enough.**

As the Dexreceiver dies down Veera shines in a dazzlingly cyan green light that seems to grab the attention of the battlers and the trainers. Even Professor Birch comes to see the spectacle, only that the light leaves her body and is surrounding her eyes. The cyan green contrasting against her yellow eyes and black irises made her look really dynamic. Steam arises from her emerald skin and her darker tail. In my head I am mentally kicking myself for not getting a picture of the wonderful sight. I then see Alan and Noah trying to hold in their excitement leaking out giggles and squeals here and there. Dorks.

Veera lets out a melodically high alto pitch of her name all while bringing her hands closer to her beet red underbelly. Bending her legs she sits back on her tail and leaps to great heights almost as tall as a ten foot tree. Gravity has no qualms with her as she floats in the sky and in her hands an electric green sphere grows without bound, now as big as two men's basketballs the sphere sporadically gives off energy spiking from place to place. Veera winces at the unbearable strain on her mind and body finding it hard to complete the sphere at the growth it is at and barely lifts it over her head to throwing it downward at the unsuspecting pokemon.

It comes down faster than the pokemon anticipates and no one dodges as they are all bathed in the energy. None of them feels any pain and questions whether the attack is a fluke or not, all except Roserade who knew the attack well enough that at that size even she was not going to come out unscathed and braced for the pain that was about to come. As if on cue the green energy arises from the pokemons' bodies sapping at what energy it can take all flowing back to Veera who was now descending to the ground.

As Veera makes her way half way down the green energy wraps around her and she gets her vigor back and the cyan green light fades away from her eyes. Before she touches the ground she gets stricken by a thunderbolt holding her in the air long enough for a searing hot flamethrower to engulf her, her screams piercing the ears of everyone until the fire stops and she plummets to the ground unconsciously.

"VEEERRRAAA!" I run out as fast as I can ignoring the snickers I hear from Victor, Pikachu, and a fiery hot Charmander whose eyes were surrounded by a bright red flame. I manage to catch her before she falls to the ground and I look at my recently new partner. Bad idea. I can't manage to hold back my tears and anger as I look at her freshly charred body not a single spec of green insight, and on the occasion sparkles of electricity ran through her body. My mind is brought back to reality as the Dexreceiver pings loudly.

**Emergency. Emergency. Life force unbearably low. Chances for survival 1%. Seeking Medical Attention. Response team arriving in 5…4…**

My rage is uncontrollable at this moment and I turn around to see Fae, Alan, and Noah. I wasn't about to let them stop me from pounding Victor's face in. He deserves it. My pokemon I just got is dying and I can't do anything about it but wait on medics. No my pride won't allow that. I won't allow that another friend of mine is going to be taken away from me. I send glares towards the three and they don't budge from the spot, the first to speak up was Alan.

"Eric don't worry about him, me and Torchic will definitely get back at him. For now though go with the medics." He says pointing at the women behind me in a nurses uniform with several Chansey with them and a lone Alakazam waiting for teleportation.

"Yeah and I'll help him! Don't underestimate this girl's power!" Noah comments grinning.

"Yes. Kipu, my Kirlia, and I feel the same way strongly." Fae nods her head and they walk away leaving me to cry alone and accept the Nurse's hand.

Before we teleport though I see that Noah has recalled Mudkip, Alan's Torchic was pumped from his own Blaze activating, Amore stands in front of them both signaling that he was on Victor's side in this. Fae and Victor respectively stands across from each other, both of them giving off insane amount of pressure. Fae's Kirlia now showing a look of anger as she shovels that nonchalant attitude she had earlier aside and is now giving icy glares to Victor's Pikachu and Charmander who were grinning maliciously ready for the battle to take place. Fae's Dratini curls up against Fae's leg and waits patiently to see his partner in action.

"BEGIN!" Jerry shouts and the battlefield turns into a war zone.

**A.N.: Woo! what a chapter slightly longer this time I think! What did you guys think about it? Hopefully you liked it! The next chapter is coming up soon as well! and How about Mega Sceptile and Mega Swampert?! They look fantastic so excited for the remakes lol n.n anyways you know what to do R&R and feel free to pm me about anything that can be improved! Anything! Oc's will be making an appearance in the next few chapters as i have gotten them into the story well. So be on the look out! and thank you to the many reviewers who come back to this story! n.n HB out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I don't even own the Internet. Bummer right?**

**A.N.: So shorter chapter and honestly I wasn't going to make this a chapter but the more I was writing the other chapter more ideas came to me about this chapter. So here it is Filler of some sort just battling and comedy(hopefully I am able to make you laugh) xD well Jerry take us away!**

**Jerry: HB please no fourth wall breaking.**

**Chapter 7: Fae Goes All Out! Alan and Noah Play Support?**

(Jerry's POV)

"This time I will allow trainers to allow orders! So without further ado let the battles commence!" I shout as raise a fist into the air.

The battles didn't start even though I said to start, everyone just seemed to stare at each other not uttering a single word. They must still be shaken up about the Treecko kid's situation, not that it wasn't cruel about what the Pikachu kid did in fact what he did was completely fair seeing that a battle is going on. Rude or not the Treecko kid should have been paying better attention to his surro- oh wait I said no calling out orders for the first round.

"Um. If you guys want to see how the Treecko kid is doing s-shouldn't you be battling?" This earns me an evil glare by the Kirlia chick, luckily the two happy children speaks up and saves me some years on my life.

"Jerry, you really need to learn our names if you want to be a better ref." The Torchic boy laughs, "I'm Alan and the rest are Noah, Amore, Victor and Fae!" He shouts pointing to each person respectively.

"Indeed! Now let's all have some fun while we clobber Mr. Emo over here!" The one named Noah shouts clutching her hands tightly.

"Yeah! Now we're talking nothing like a good battle to ruse up saddened spirits!" I yell excitedly. I guess they're optimism rubs off on you after a while.

The first to order an attack this time is Victor who simply commands his pokemon to go all out against Fae's Kirlia. Charmander, proud of his newfound powers, rushes towards Kirlia let loose a powerful flamethrower which in response is blocked by Kirlia's psychic prowess. Kirlia then wraps Charmander in a blueish mist that outlines his around body, a move known as Psychic. Kirlia then thrusts him into the air earning a panicking Charmander, who tries to muscle his way out of the psychic grip using his boosted strength.

Fae smirks and says "Do it. Drop him." In which Kirlia silently obeys with a slight smile and releases the Charmander from her grip and watches him fall from 15 feet in the air.

"Woah" I murmur to myself quietly, I didn't think she was the type to do that kind of stuff.

Charmander flails in the air while he is falling trying to figure out a way for him to land safely. Of course realizing that he is just too high up to secure any minimal damage so he gives up and braces for impact. Except the impact didn't come, Kirlia catches him with another Psychic just before he hits the ground and he happily faints as he is tossed over to his trainer.

"Charmander is unable to batt-"

"Now Kipu use Hypnosis on Pikachu." Fae interrupts, calling out orders to her trusted Kirlia before Victor has the chance to recall Charmander back into his pokeball.

Kirlia projects an image of herself in front of the unsuspecting Pikachu, the image forming a cloudy mist that surrounds Pikachu revealing him locked into a gaze with a pair of swirling hypnotic eyes.

"Pikachu! Get outta there quick!" Victor calls out desperately but to no avail as his beloved partner falls to the ground snoring contently.

"Now Dream Eater."

Kirlia smiles happily and releases another projection image of herself into the sleeping Pikachu's head. By her expression I assume that this particular move his her favorite, must be a psychic thing. A minute later the image leaves Pikachu's mind and Kirlia absorbs it looking more refreshed than when the battle started and leaving an unconscious Pikachu laying on the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to batt-"

"Azure finish things off with Dragon Rage." Fae interrupts yet again, I mean come on can I at least do my job correctly. Dratini awakes from his slumber and notices that his partner has already finished off the Pikachu and Charmander.

Grinning happily only as a Dratini could do he slithers off into the middle of Amore, Noah and Alan's pokemon. With a great cry of his name his eyes turn crimson red and he coils his snake like body up tightly as an orange fire surrounds him. Following the orange a hotter blue flame outlines it as the ground beneath him cracks and tremors. Dratini expression changes from happy and excited to angry and intimidating as he whips his head back gathering all the flames to the white stud on his head.

Dratini then leaps a good 3 feet into the air and sends the flame towards the ground where it spreads out towards the pokemon erupting them in a pillar of orange and blue flames. When the pillars died down Dratini's mood quickly changes back into happy and excited as he slithers back to his trainer. I look around and see that everyone except Amore's Roselia had all fainted, Roselia being the exception looks weak and tired. You could tell that she was clearly hurt from the attack but she was angrier about being caught off guard rather than the attack.

"Right." I say as I snap out of my trance, "Joltik, Torchic and Shinx are unable to battle! Recall your pokemon and watch as Amore's Roselia try to best the almighty duo of Kirlia and Dratini!" I yell a little too excitedly but who wouldn't get excited from these awesome displays of power?

"Nahh. Roselia has had enough she can't go against them both." Amore speaks up killing my excited mood, "Fae, let this be known that when we battle again these losers won't be in our way." He finishes as he walks away towards the Professor Birch's lab to heal his pokemon.

"Well that wraps this up with Fae being our winn-"

"Tch. How rude. I'll let him know that Torchic and I were awesome." Alan cuts me off, "Well I'm gonna go see how Eric and Veera are doing later" He waves and gives a big smile as he runs off towards Oldale town.

"…." Fae just teleports with her pokemon in tow to somewhere and I realize that I am the only one left standing not noticing Noah go into her house and Victor leave once he lost to Fae.

"Oh come on! Wait. My battling senses are going off. There is a battle taking place and I shall referee it!" I say with great pride as I run off towards some thickets in the woods.

**A.N: Hopefully you guys liked it! I sorta laughed myself when I reread it especially the parts about Jerry.. Ahh what the great mind can do. Anyways I have a few shout outs to give so check out these pretty cool stories when you have the time! Tell me how I did on this chapter as well n.n**

**_A Shrouded_ Path by TheLiteHasTruth  
**

**_The Long Road to Number_ One by StormAdvent**

**_A Maiden's Voyage_ by Tinyweevil**

**_Pokemon From - Shiro &_ Beyond by Danny Power and his Broken Sky**

_**Saved by an**_** Angel****by FemiCanada**

**These are some cool stories and there is more from where that came from. If you want an advertisement for a story feel free to pm me! n.n R&R HB out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor do I ever own the possibility of owning it.**

**A.N.: Slight late post. I had to rewrite it so many times. Introducing a new OC! so look forward! n.n**

**Jerry: My battling senses aren't tingling today ;-; **

**Chapter 8: Dreams vs Reality!**

A dream. It's the only possible explanation because I can't be dead.

Last thing I remember is leaving Alan and the others behind to go get Veera healed up. That's right. Veera is the one on the brink of death so surely this is a dream correct?

I am floating or what I assume as floating in some sort of dimensional space, the only thing is that everything feels real. The way I gasp for air as my lungs tightens from the lack of oxygen surely does feel real. The feeling of my eyes bulging trying to free themselves from my skull. My blood thinning and my body freezing turning my fingers into a light shade of blue.

I can't be dying.

Two ghostly red oval shaped eyes watches me as I cringe and twitch slowly but surely dying out in the middle of space. Creepy. They float over towards me and brings its stare directly to mine. I can't see its body and its eyes are starting to become red blurs as my own eyesight fades into nothingness.

"It was only supposed to be a joke! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" it says in a childlike voice, "My name is Rook please don't d-"

"Wai…do….lea" I call out in a raspy voice as my mouth dries up and my throat burns, I'd be in serious pain if I could still feel it.

The voice fades and I feel a rush of anxiety and fear wash over me. I don't want to be alone when I die out here in space. I'm not mad that the ghost is trying to kill me, I'm mad that he left me out here by myself. Not to mention my fear of heights decides to throw me into a more frenzied state of panic, since I lost all feeling in my body I don't even think that I'm flailing around anymore.

It's not fair. It's not like I want to die. I want to live if any of that matters, I guess not seeing as I'm the one the ghost decides to trick with. Or for the fact that every pokemon I get suddenly gets injured or is taken away from me. It's not fair at all! Why is fate dealing me the bad cards? Maybe I'm just not cut out for this trainer stuff.

"Don't doubt yourself." A hoarse voice whispers in my head, if it only knows what I am going through, "True, you aren't the hero most legends look for."

What the.

"Don't worry I am only a figment of imagination your mind came up with to get you through this." It says in a clearer voice, clearly I am going crazy. "True, you are kinda nuts."

Jerk.

"I hear everything just to let you know." It stops and pauses for a while, "Oh wish we could talk some more but it looks like you're leaving."

Before I could even question myself I was staring at my own lifeless body. God, it looks disgusting, my skin is bluish purple and my body is swollen. I try to get back to my body but it's like a wall is separating us. I watch my body drift away slowly. Sheesh my luck is just terrible. I feel a small tug on my soul as well, a bright shining white light embraces me and my body and I can feel my body turning back to normal and my vision regain its sight. Any feeling of anxiety I had is now replaced by warmth. Maybe my luck is turning for the better. The light guides me to a golden gate, a gate so impressive it looks like it belongs to Arceus himself. The gate opens up with a slight creak and sucks the light and myself into its domain shutting itself silently.

I drop to the ground with a thud and see that I'm in a brand new place much cozier than space. I look around and see vast grasslands, which looks like they roam on forever. There is nothing except luscious green grass in this place that I can see, the sun shines bright and there are a few fluffy white clouds in the blue sky.

The place is nice but it seems as if I've been walking forever. I mean if you're going to put me here at least provide food or company, if this is really my heaven and that's saying if I am dead. I end up walking upon a single sapling which is the only other sign of life I've seen here.

"I don't see any water little pal so I can't help you." I say to the sapling which seems to bend it stem over in sadness. Either I'm going crazy or I have magical powers as to why I can understand plants. I'll go with number one.

A pond magically appears next to me and the little plant showing that I am indeed going crazy. I cup some of the magic water into my hands and pour it over the plant and it shakes happily. Seriously I have got to be losing my mind, it's not every day you can suddenly understand plants or get thrown into space for that matter.

_Biiiii._

This noise or voice echoes in my head taking my attention off of the sapling. It gets louder as if it is trying to communicate with me and then the ground shakes and it stops.

_Rumble. Rumble. Rumble._

I look up and find that the little tree I just recently watered is not a little tree anymore, in fact I now know why I thought this tree was magical. If the giant crystals studding out of its deep brown bark then I would never have guessed that the tree I am facing is the one and only Tree of Origins. The ground shakes at the mention of the name, the one hundred foot tree also shimmers. Now normally this isn't the time to be scared but when looking at a tree this big the fear of giant leaves or branches falling on you doesn't leave a sense of admiration in my mind.

Something falls.

It lands directly in front of me and despite falling a hundred feet and making a pothole in the ground, the item is unscathed not a single scratch or bruise is on its surface. The dust clears up quickly and I can see what the rest of the item is. A single piece of fruit. A crimson red delicious apple had fallen from the Tree of Origins. Its skin shines brightly in when the sun's ray hits it making it seem as if the fruit was covered in crystals.

Now as cliché as it sounds no one told me or my stomach that I couldn't eat this perfect fruit. There is no sign or any supernatural forces stopping me from eating this apple so it's safe to eat right? I mean who wouldn't give into their desires and eat the fruit? Idiots that's who.

I pick the apple up in my hand. Perfect fit and although something in my mind is telling me not to eat it I can't help myself and take a bite of the succulent fruit. 3 bites is all I need to finish the apple and to leave my stomach satisfied. I take the seeds and plant them all around the place and bury the core alongside with them. The ground rumbles again and I clutch my head and close my eyes as I hear a different voice in my head this time.

_Miiin._

This voice has a more boy childlike voice and doesn't stick around in my head as much as the last one did. I open my eyes and the fields are filled with different species of flowers, trees were scattered in clumps, more ponds were about, and there is even a beautiful marsh. They all seem to be brimming with joy all celebrating their births together in peace. The Tree of Origins bellows out light from its crystals and there is a small voice heard across the land.

_Priiyuuu. Prii._

The grounds shake in anticipation and everything seems to be roaring the voice on to continue. Instead of that voice however hundreds of voices are heard, creatures of varying sizes appear out of the habitats and start voicing out their names to the Tree of Origins. The great tree bellows once again and the creatures go back into their habitats. Some start to play with others as some just falls asleep. Some look at me with curiosity and everything seems to click together in my head.

I had just seen the birth of pokemon. It was beautiful, not in the least bit of what I thought had happened. Watching everything start from the beginning put a lot of strain on my mind and I soon find myself needing a whole lot of well needed rest. I sit on a smaller sized root of the Tree of Origins and I doze off thinking about how well Veera is doing.

* * *

"Hey wake up or you're gonna miss the festival!" a voice yells out to me.

I wake up instantly to find the source. How long had I been asleep? What all did I miss? I look around and see the culprit not too far away from me standing on a hill. I run up to it excitedly after all it is another human on this land! After what feels like so much time being alone it's a nice change of pace.

As I get closer I am able to see who called out to me. A woman and standing next to her is a Grovyle. Immediately Veera came to my mind. If I am lucky maybe I'll be talking to her ancestor of some sort. The girl looks like she'd be about my age and she has shoulder length dark brown hair with her bangs hanging on the left side of her face slightly covering her left eyes. She has hazel eyes and ivory skin and she has noticeable but small beauty mark under her right eye. She is dressed in gold and purple kimono the robe being gold and the purple being ivory flowers. All could think about is how beautiful she is until Grovyle spots me.

I look at the Grovyle next to her everything seems to be normal except she looks a little taller than most Grovyles. The same trait Veera had.

"Veera? Is that you?" I ask knowing fully well that it couldn't be her.

Until she tackled me that is.

"Oh is that your Grovyle? She was wandering around here lost and then we saw you sleeping." The girls speaks.

Veera didn't ease up on the affection and wraps me up in a tight hug before I can even speak out towards the girl. I have to admit even I didn't expect this much affection nor did expect her to be a Grovyle by the time we met up again. I'd be the bad guy if I interrupted this time we have together so I simply talk with the girl while Veera pours out her fondness.

"So thank you for finding her umm? And what is this festival you're talking about?"

"You can call me Alisa! And it's only a festival held every year to celebrate pokemon and human friendship. See at first we were scared of pokemon as they were to us, until we started depending on each other for the various miniscule tasks we couldn't complete on our own. So as to give thanks we celebrate each year!" she says beaming a wide smile showing her teeth.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!" I smile back at her as we run towards the town hand in hand in paw except something stops me and I soon find myself back into space where I started. Then it showed up. Arceus presented itself in front of me. No lie I am terrified beyond wits, I am only as big as its eyes so it's justified and exactly what did Arceus need with me?

"Well you seem to understand the beginning now. If you would like to know the truth you are not dead. You are very much alive, I have brought you here on the behalf of the one you call Veera. My child trusts you with her life so I put you through various tests to see if it was true that you cared for all living things and you passed. But fret not young one Veera is still in danger and only the friendship and love that you showed today will save her. Even if I am Arceus, there are even some things that I cannot do by myself. So wake up child… wake up…" It says in a monotone voice kind of swinging towards an older woman.

I wake up and find myself in the Pokemon Center that Veera and I were transported in. Thank Arceus it was just a dream.

"Heyya Eric how'd you sleep?" a familiar voice asks me.

It's Alan. Oh how I am so glad to see that knucklehead. I flash him a smile and a thumbs up, I see Noah sitting beside him sleeping but one particular person catches my eye the most. Even if it was a dream surely she shouldn't be here right?

"Alisa?" I look up towards the girl hanging out in the doorway.

"Alisanne. Wait how did you know my name? Pervert." She questions with frown appearing on her face.

Great. Now not only do I seem like a weirdo, I've also found a new fear. Giant pokemon.

**A.N: Woo what a doosy of a chapter! I liked it lol and I hope you do as well! n.n not much battling but still I like it. R&R**

**Alissane belongs to Wynter The Popsicle**

**Any questions feel free to pm HB out~**


End file.
